Sun-shroom
The Sun-shroom is an alternative to the Sunflower for use at night when sun is more difficult to come by. It is introduced after the night Stage 2-1. Suburban Almanac Entry Sun-shroom Sun-shrooms give small sun at first and normal sun later. Sun production: low, then normal Sleeps during the day Sun-shroom hates sun. He hates it so much that when it builds up in his system, he spits it out as fast as he can. He just won't abide it. To him, sun is crass. Cost: 25 Recharge: fast Usage Place as you would a Sunflower, but be aware that in exchange for its cheaper cost, the Sun-shroom only produces 15 sun (instead of 25) for the first two minutes, after which the Sun-shroom grows to full size and begins to produce 25 sun at a time. Strategies Sun-shrooms are vital during the night. Even though they only produce 15 sun at the two first minutes, they quickly grow t o full size. Additionally, because of the lower cost, two can be planted immediately giving an income of 30 sun, which gives you sun at a more efficient rate than a Sunflower. The Sun-shroom should be used on every regular night and fog level due to the lack of sun and its efficiency. The lack of an upgrade for it does hinder it in Survival Mode, however. Gallery Sun shroom plushie.JPG|A Sun-shroom plush toy. Plants_vs_zombies_icon01.gif|Sun-shroom Sun-shroom.png|HD Sun-shroom DS Sun-shroom.png|Sun-shroom in the DS version Sunlight2.png|A Sun-shroom giving small sun. SleepingSun-shroom.png|Sleeping Sun-shroom Sunshroom sun.png|Two big Sun-shrooms, one giving sun Imi sun.JPG|Imitater Sleeping Sun-shroom Sun seed.JPG|Sun-shroom seed packet in PC version Sun-shroom Online.png|Online Almanac Entry Trivia *The Sun-shroom looks like, and may be a reference to, the Super Mushroom or Toad from the original NES game Super Mario Bros. *The Puff-shroom and the Sun-shroom are the only mushrooms that can avoid Peashooter Zombies' and Gatling Pea Zombie's peas even if the Sun-shroom has grown. They share this trait with the Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Spikeweed and Spikerock but, if you plant the Puff-shroom or the Sun-shroom on a Flower Pot, it will get hit. *The Sun-shroom is the only mushroom that smiles. *The Sun-shroom, the Sea-shroom and the Puff-shroom are the only plants which, when planted, may be off-center of a square on the lawn or water. They may get planted slightly to the left or right. *The Sun-shroom is the only plant with no shadow in the Almanac. *In the Almanac, it says that Sun-shroom hates sun so much that it gets thrown out of the system when it is produced. *The Sun-shroom, Potato Mine, Imitater, and Scaredy-shroom are the only plants to change form without being eaten. *The Sun-shroom will grow in full size after it has produced 5 small sun (10 for online version). **However, on the online version, Sun-shroom produces sun significantly faster than Sunflower (about twice as fast), so it still takes the same amount of time to mature as Sun-shroom for any other version. *The Sun-shroom also makes a cameo appearance in the introduction of Peggle Nights, a game also made by PopCap Games. *The Sun-shroom, the Twin Sunflower, the Puff-shroom, the Sunflower, the Sea-shroom and Imitater versions of them are the only plants not allowed to be used in Last Stand and Last Stand Puzzle Mode. *The Sun-shroom seems to be the "main" mushroom because it is shown in the achievements Good Morning and No Fungus Among Us, similar to how the Sunflower is the main symbol of the plants. *This, along with the Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Flower Pot, Lily Pad, Plantern, Marigold, Coffee Bean, and the Gold Magnet are the only plants that have neither offensive nor defensive capabilities. *He is among the plants with an unconfirmed ability to speak. See also *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Sun Category:Sun Producing Plants Category:Plants Category:Night Category:Mushrooms Category:Night Obtained Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants